24fandomcom-20200223-history
David Palmer
David Palmer was a Democratic Senator from Maryland, and later the first African-American President of the United States of America. Before his political career, David played basketball for Georgetown. He was elected after the assassination attempts made on him were foiled by Jack Bauer. Although he initially sought a second term, he bowed out of the race after the opposing candidate learned that David lied to the chief of police in order to protect his ex-wife, Sherry Palmer, who was under suspicion for involvement in a man's death. Uncharacteristic for a politician, David Palmer has built his political career on integrity, honesty, commitment, and honor. He appears to genuinely care about the welfare of the American people. Throughout the series, Palmer's role as president is often vital to the successful foiling of terrorist plots. Palmer is seen as a good leader who makes difficult decisions without much hesitation. On several occasions, his intervention as president and the execution of his presidential powers helped the Counter Terrorist Unit. At the end of Season 3, after a presidential debate, he decided to cancel his re-election campaign. His opponent in the election, United States Republican Senator John Keeler, became president in Season 4. However, after Keeler was incapacitated when Air Force One was shot down by Captain Mitch Anderson, Palmer was called in to advise the Acting President, Charles Logan, the former Vice President. Day 1 and Senator Palmer in Season 1]] In the first season, Palmer was a viable candidate for the Democratic Party ticket for the presidency. His life was threatened during the course of Day 1. His political life was threatened on other fronts. His son, Keith, was shown to be a viable suspect in the murder of the man who raped his daughter. Palmer investigated, but found that telling the truth was preferable to covering it up with lies and took a stand in favor of his son. However, he found out his wife, Sherry, was trying to manipulate him, both in that potential scandal, and the one Sherry tried to create. David was furious with Sherry, and divorced her. David Palmer also confronted Jack Bauer in person over the events of the first 10 hours of 24. He was no-nonsense, demanding a private, unrecorded interview with Bauer. Palmer, believing that Bauer wanted payback for the deaths of his covert operations team, started by demanding Jack to tell him of the other people involved in the assassination attempt on his life. Jack said he was trying to protect Palmer's life, which ultimately led Palmer to realize he was wrong about Jack and his motives. Jack did lead the covert operation which ultimately cost Jack his team, but Jack had no knowledge of Senator Palmer and his authorization of the mission. Jack carried the guilt over the loss of his team into his personal life, leading to a separation from his wife, and an affair with Nina Myers. However, Jack ended the affair, and Senator Palmer realized that Jack had been through a bad day. He authorized Jack's reinstatement on Day 1. After Jack's unwitting involvement in a second assassination attempt on Palmer's life, and Jack once again saving his life, Palmer returned the favor by having his staff claim that the assassination attempt succeeded so that Victor Drazen would spare the life of Jack's daughter, Kim Bauer. Day 2 ]] Over a year later, in Day 2, David Palmer was still serving his term as President. He was alerted to the threat of a nuclear bomb detonating in the U.S. He was also informed that Bauer, now an inactive agent, has contacts with people who could lead them to the bomb. Jack was still distraught over the death of his wife and his strained relationship with Kim, and he ignored calls from CTU. However, he responded to the call from President Palmer. Jack became an active agent again and eventually caught the bomb and detonated it in a remote area. Palmer also had difficulties throughout the day, including dealing with the treachery of NSA director Roger Stanton, and his advisor Mike Novick conspiring with his Vice President James Prescott to use the 25th Amendment to remove him from office because of his belief that the Cyprus recording may have been forged, and his refusal to authorize military action because of it. At the end of the day, Palmer is attacked by Mandy, who used a biological virus to attack him under orders from Max. 24: The Game In 24: The Game, James Prescott has taken over as acting president due to Palmer's illness. Palmer claims on television that he is healthy and ready to assume duties as President, however his doctors privately state to him that he is still not healthy enough. Day 3 in Season 3]] In Day 3, Palmer is faced with re-election. However, he is still the President, and is faced with many problems during the day, in addition to dealing with his ongoing campaign. His lover, Anne is implicated in a scandal--although she is innocent. Anne does not want to be in the political spotlight and decides that it is best to end her relationship with Palmer. Palmer's brother Wayne admits his affair with the wife of his biggest supporter, and Palmer is forced to choose life or death for Jack. Palmer chooses death, but eventually is informed of a huge terrorist threat where Jack had to go undercover. He doesn't like it, but his faith in Jack prevails. However, Palmer falters in the end. He brought Sherry Palmer back into his life to help. She does, but in the end David can't agree to her terms (i.e. re-marrying her). He ultimately drops out of the race for re-election, again preferring his principles over everything else. Day 4 for the very last time at the end of Season 4]] In Day 4, Palmer is an ex-President. However, Mike Novick, a longtime friend, recommended he be brought in to assist the Acting President, Charles Logan, since the incumbent President Keeler was in a coma. Logan showed poor judgement abilities. He demanded the arrest of Jack Bauer, who led a raid on the Chinese Embassy to get a man who knew about the nuclear threat. When the raid failed, Logan called in Palmer. Palmer effectively led the events in the last part of day 4, but realized that Logan was a politician. He blamed Palmer when things went wrong, but took full credit when things went his way. The Chinese government gained proof that Jack led the attack on the Chinese Consulate and demanded Jack's extradition. Palmer called Jack to thank him for his exemplary service to the country and told him that the Chinese government had proof of his role in the attack. When Jack asked what kind of proof they had, Palmer informed him that Howard Bern made a full confession on tape. Palmer also said that the Chinese probably wanted Jack to implicate the United States government in the attack. Jack insisted that he would never do this, and Palmer agreed. However, this decision was not up to him. Palmer informed Jack that a Secret Service agent was on his way to take Jack into custody. Palmer also promised Jack that he will do everything he could to bring him back to U.S. soil as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Novick overheard a conversation between Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, and Secret Service Agent Dale Spalding. Cummings ordered Spalding to kill Jack Bauer once he was in custody in order to prevent the Chinese from extracting any information. Novick gave this information to David Palmer. He paid his debt to Jack by warning him that the Secret Service was not just taking him into custody, but was instead planning on killing him. Jack was able to escape by faking his own death with the help of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brian. David Palmer is one of the few people who knew Jack Bauer was alive after he faked his death. Day 5 sees his brother has been assassinated]] In Day 5, while writing his memoirs at his brother, Wayne Palmer's, penthouse apartment in Los Angeles, Palmer was killed by a sniper from another nearby building with a .308 (NATO 7.62x51mm) round to the throat. He was instantly killed and it was done approximately at 7:03 AM. This was done in order to prevent him from informing Martha Logan, the wife of President Logan, about an impending attack. He had called her some time prior to his assassination with the intent of talking to her about a "matter of national security". It is believed that this knowledge was what led to his assassination. The assassin (named Haas) was later tracked down by Jack Bauer, who killed the man in cold blood to avenge his long-time friend. 24 hours later, Palmer's body was given a 21-gun salute before being placed on a plane headed for Washington D.C. Experience * President of the United States * United States Congress, Senator (Maryland) ** Senate Appropriations Committee, Member ** Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee Chairman ** Senate Commerce Subcommitee, Member * United States Congress, Representative (Maryland) ** House Ethics Committee, Chairman ** House Ways and Means Committee, Member ** House National Security Subcommittee, Member * Maryland State Congress, Representative (Baltimore) * Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorneys at Law Education * Juris Doctorate, University of Maryland School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Political Economy, Georgetown University Honors * NCAA All-American, Men's Basketball * Big East Conference Defensive Player of the Year * Attended Georgetown * Sporting News College Player of the Year * Wooden Award for Player of the Year Published papers * The New York Times, Op-Ed Page, "Serb Intransigence and European Destabilization" Major legislation * Defense Appropriations Bill (sometime between Season 1 and Season 2) * Social Security Bill (sometime between Season 1 and Season 2) * Job Creation and worker Assistance Act (sometime between Season 2 and Season 3) * A bill to improve health care for Americans (Palmer's biggest contributor, Alan Miliken, threatened to stop this bill, and it is unknown whether the bill was passed) (Season 3) Selected cabinet and administration officials * Vice President: Jim Prescott (Season 2-3) * Chief of Staff: Mike Novick (Season 1-2), Wayne Palmer (Season 3) * Director of the National Security Agency: Roger Stanton (Season 2) * Deputy Director of the National Security Agency: Eric Rayburn (Season 2) * Counselor to the President: Lynne Kresge (Season 2) * Press Secretary: Jenny Dodge (Season 2) * Secretary of Homeland Security: Joseph O'Laughlin (Season 3) Controversial decisions * Secretly authorized an operation to take out Balkan war criminal Victor Drazen (2 years before Season 1) * Took reporter Ron Weiland into custody against his will (Season 2) * Ordered the torture of NSA Director Roger Stanton (Season 2) * Enlisted ex-wife Sherry Palmer's help (Seasons 2, 3) * Authorized a prison break-in to covertly release terrorist Ramon Salazar, as per terrorist demands (Season 3) * Gave in to demands of terrorist Stephen Saunders several times, including the murder of Ryan Chappelle (Season 3) * Lied to LA police chief to provide an alibi for Sherry Palmer (Season 3) * Authorized a covert operation to extract a vital witness who was a Chinese national from the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. During this operation the consul was killed, which could be considered an act of war, even though he was killed by friendly fire. (Season 4) Family and Personal Life during the early hours of Season 3]] Although not much is known about Palmer's family and personal life, he was married to Sherry Palmer, also an African-American, whom he divorced after losing trust in her. However, he maintained contact with her, using her as an informal special assistant during both Season 2 and Season 3's terrorism crises. He was horrified when she was killed by a woman Sherry had implicated in a murder. He also has a daughter named Nicole (a rape survivor) and a son named Keith, who was accused of murdering Nicole's rapist during his campaign for the presidency. Around the time he was running for re-election, he dated his personal physician, Dr. Anne Packard, a divorcee. On the day of the first debate with his opponent, that debate was complicated when his opponent brought up charges that Packard had conspired with her husband to 'cook the books' at a pharmaceutical company they were previously involved with. She was innocent and Palmer supported her. She sometimes came between Palmer and his chief of staff and brother, Wayne, who disliked her. On that same day, Packard broke up with him because his life was too complicated for her to continue the relationship. Memorable Quotes * Sherry Palmer: Mike's job is to tell you what you want to hear. Mine is to tell you the truth. * Senator Palmer: You're not qualified for that job. * President Palmer: Make no mistake: if we unleash our military power on nations that later prove innocent, it will rank as one of the most despicable sneak attacks in history. Any chance for peace in the Middle East will vanish forever. Even if it'll cost American lives in the future, we must delay this attack until we are certain of our ground. * Second Grader: Is it true you played basketball? * Senator Palmer: Sure did. Georgetown. * Second Grader: My daddy says Georgetown sucks. * Senator Palmer: I think I need to have a little talk with your daddy. * Second Grader: He also says there will never be a black president in this country, ever. * Senator Palmer: Would you give your daddy a message for me? Tell him I understand where he's coming from, but he's wrong. And I'm gonna prove it. * President Palmer: This is probably the last time we'll ever speak. Jack, you do understand - when you hang up, for all intents and purposes, Jack Bauer is dead. * Jack Bauer: I understand that sir. Mr. President, it's been an honor. * President Palmer: Same for me my friend. See more memorable quotes by David Palmer.... Appearances Day 1 Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 * as a body only; role was uncredited. Category:David Palmer Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Palmer, David Category:Featured Articles